


Arya loves Sansa's breasts

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Girls Kissing, Incest, Jealous Arya, Secret Crush, Sibling Incest, Sister Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Arya pines after her big sister in Winterfell.Post Season 7





	Arya loves Sansa's breasts

Arya Stark loved her sister's breasts. She would never tell her this of course, but in quiet nights, and even during noble meetings, she couldn't help but steal a look. 

They rose off Sansa's chest like magnificent mounds. Perfectly shaped, with her milky white skin shimmering. She wanted very much to hold them, to touch them, to let Sansa know what she really thought of them.

Arya blushed. _Oh wow, I'm turning myself on._

 

From the very beginning, Arya had felt intense jealousy at men having access to those breasts yet she did not. Not that she would have ever let them near her if she could help it. 

 _I'm so sorry, elder sister. I wish I could have protected you._ Guilt tore Arya apart every day, even as Sansa embraced who she was always meant to be, Lady of Winterfell, and Arya had to admit she governed well, especially now that the both of them were rid of Baelish. 

So Arya pined, in secret, always so close but so far away from her lovely, beautiful sister and her breasts. 

"-rya?"

Arya was snapped away from her thoughts, "H-huh?"

"Come back to Planetos, my silly, cute little sister." There that voice was. Arya glanced down, and she may have imagined it but she thought Sansa  was wearing a dress that showed off more cleavage than normal. Still, it could have been Arya's own incestuous little mind.

Sansa giggled softly, as Arya stammered, "Oh, yes. I was...just thinking." Arya was bright red, her cheeks filling with blood.

"I need you on this one, Arya. The Dragon Queen will be here soon. We must prepare."

Arya grumbled, "Why is she the queen?"

"Right name, I suppose." Even Sansa herself spoke of Daenerys with a hint of anger and disdain.

"But you're Robb's last trueborn heir."

"Don't talk like that, Arya. We've bent the knee to Daenerys."

"You're correct, elder sister. I apologize." _I just want you all to myself, Sans. Please believe me._

"It's ok, Arya. I know you don't trust her. I don't either. But we need her army for the real war."

"I wonder if she's hot," Arya teased, grinning. 

"W-what? Where did that come from?" Sansa stammered, embarassed.  

Arya unbuttoned her clothes top buttons, "Come on, you know she must have a thing for the fairer sex."

Sansa laughed, "Just because you do doesn't mean everybody does, my little naughty sister."

Arya pouted mockingly, "So I have no chance?" She pressed slowly closer, wishing to be near her warm sister and wanting her to look at her chest.

Sansa briefly did, her eyes flicking below Arya's neck, and blushed slightly more.

Then suddenly, Arya slumped back in her chair.

"I wish. I wish I was beautiful like you, Sans."

Sansa grabbed her angrily, "Do not ever speak that way of yourself, Arya. You are my sister and heir. You are beautiful!" 

The ravenhead gazed up at her elder sister in awe. _Sansa thinks I'm beautiful?_

"Not really. You have that amazing long red hair. You're tall, and queenly, and you have those.." She gestured to Sansa's chest, who stammered, embarassed. 

"Well-the-They're not that big."

"Oh stop it. Yes they are. Come and feel them." _Wow. Are you an idiot? Stop this right now!_

"W-what? Arya, that is very inappropriate. We're sisters." She didn't sound very convinced of that.

"Just once! Please! They're so small compared to yours. Compare them."

Sansa grumbled, "There's no arguing with you. What am I going to do with you?"

"I'd do a lot to you." _Wow, Arya, stop!_

Sansa gazed down at her sister's chest, as Arya slowly unbuttoned them, revealing her underclothes barely covering her soft, milky, small breasts. She gulped. Arya was pouting. _Why won't she just touch me? I want you so bad, Sansa!_

Finally, the redhead gave in, and placed her hands on Arya's mounds. 

"Oh, Arya, you're right. They are quite petite."

"You-you like them?"

"Yes. Don't be silly. All of you is beautiful. Now, will you stop pouting?"

Sansa Stark loved her sister's breasts. Now she was touching them. 

Arya couldn't stop herself. She pulled her elder sister closer.

And now, they were kissing. Arya's lips are just as soft as her breasts, thought Sansa.


End file.
